


R-rabbit

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Ears, Cum Inside, F/M, Female-Centric, Public Sex, squirt orgasm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: *流星R18*MC私设*公共PLAY注意，理想化条件，请勿模仿*OOC预警





	R-rabbit

　　（1）

　　MC变成了一只兔子。

　　明明昨天还没任何异常，睡觉的时候抱着自己揉了几下和“流星可爱到死了我不行了”这种废话一箩筐，跟平时没任何区别。

　　明明是这样没错。

　　“原因，就当是上帝的安排。这种魔幻剧情的发生有什么不好？流星你既然是兽医，想不想研究一下我呢？”

　　“不、不要！”

　　红着脸的金医生一边迅速把诊所的门锁上，一边局促不安地把目光放在微妙的地方。

　　她翘着腿坐在他的办公桌上，半透明的黑色丝袜闪闪发光。修长的双腿微微叉开，一簇白色的尾巴从她的裙底闪现。

　　“诶，你在看什么，好色。金医生好色，盯人家裙底看，人家没穿内裤哦。”

　　“你竟然有尾巴……等等，为什么不穿内裤出门了？MC，街上好多人啊你还有尾巴！”

　　“就是因为尾巴！我已经牺牲了这条丝袜了，屁股那里剪了一个洞啊！我不会对我的内裤做这种事，内裤的布料已经很少了！”

　　这算什么理由啊！流星的脑内弹幕被吐槽刷屏了，而且等下，为什么自己这么容易就接受了她变成兔子的设定？她也可能带了只兔耳朵塞了条兔尾巴吧？！

　　仿佛察觉到他的所思所想，MC的耳朵支棱了一下，上面的毛更绒了些。

　　“是真的哦，你不信来摸摸。”

　　兔耳朵冲他挥了挥，谁能抗拒毛茸茸的呼唤呢？

　　如、如果摸耳朵的话也没什么吧？自己在大学里也摸过不少兔子来着，软软的毛茸茸的小兔子，跟MC一样，他知道怎么撸兔子，而且还是个高手，每只小兔子都能被撸得乖乖的，在他的掌心中像一颗蓬松的毛球。

　　“欸？”

　　意识回来的时候，她已经大咧咧地叉开腿，双手捋着丝袜的边从胯骨那里脱下。白嫩嫩的皮肤有些泛粉，被她自己的指甲不小心戳到就留下红痕，娇嫩可怜。

　　“MC？”

　　“你不想摸尾巴吗？”

　　“耳朵就够了吧！”

　　“不行，兔子被碰耳朵会死的！”

　　不要一本正经地胡说八道啊！站在你面前的是一位优秀的兽医！

　　在她自顾自地把下身的衣服脱光之前，流星冲过去，捉住她的手放到了身体两侧。低头条件反射地瞪了她一眼。（这招是他应对一些调皮的狗子时学到的，应付某些捣蛋鬼威力十足。）

　　小兔子睁着眼睛无措地看着他，仰起兔耳朵害怕地拉拢起来，绷紧成了一对飞机耳。流星罪恶感十足地“额”了一句，把她抱在怀里，伸手安抚似的摸了摸她的脑袋。

　　“我不是故意要吼你，只是这个场所不合适。我待会儿还要给小动物喂吃的……”

　　“唧唧，我也要。”

　　“兔子不是这么叫的……！”

　　“我不管喵。”

　　“这个已经不是兔子了吧……”

　　MC一边使劲儿撒娇，一边埋着脑袋往他怀里拱，流星为难地摸着她的脑袋把她从怀里抱出来，然而兔子小姐却手脚并用，八爪鱼一样缠着他，把他精壮的腰缠在四肢之间。

　　“跟我做呀流星……兔子不被爱会死的。”

　　（2）

　　她简直是金流星这辈子的软肋。

　　倒不是说真的令他软弱，相反，她的存在让他得以重新开启自己的人生，没有Mc绝对没有如今的金流星。但另一方面，她对他而言太重要了，她是他的全部，是他的心脏，她所付出的一切要求他都要满足。

　　包括在他的办公室里做这种事情。

　　“都是兔子的发情期。”她一本正经地推锅。

　　总之就是这样，他被她几乎是生吞活剥了一样，半推半就地贴上她绵软的身子，再加上爪子被她擒着往胸上一摁，饱胀的乳房在他的手下软成一团，她悄悄一嘤咛，金医生脑海里绷紧的理智的弦立刻烧的一干二净。

　　又软又香的人在自己怀中小声喊着自己的名字，如果还能不动心，那肯定是某个地方有问题，金流星那里没有问题。

　　所以他决定把她当场给办了。

　　“好深……”

　　两条细溜溜的腿翘得很高，一条白嫩嫩地勾着他的腰，另一条上挂着被撕烂的丝袜，挂在足尖摇摇欲坠，随着他的挺进上上下下地甩动。

　　MC趴在他的肩上小声喘息，声音像浸了蜜水一样软绵绵。

　　“摸摸我……摸摸我的脑袋。”

　　小兔子喜欢被人摸摸，从耳朵到脑袋瓜，得到摸摸就会又舒服又听话，她抬起头恳求他，看的流星心肠一软就伸手摸了摸她的耳朵。

　　毛茸茸的耳朵手感上乘，摸的人也很舒服。她乖的直往他怀里钻，撑得他的白大褂鼓起来一个小包。

　　“Mc，坐好，我想进的深一点。”

　　他扶着身下的桌子让她把腿打开，她索性躺到了桌子上，身下压着他的一些文件。但他们来不及清理就继续做下去了。她那么湿又那么渴望，流星不想耽误几秒钟的时间把那些文件扔到地上，他宁愿让自己早点进到她的身体里。

　　不要让你的兔子等太久。

　　MC解开了胸口的口子，饱满的乳房弹了出来，她自己揉了揉诺大的雪白团子，口中发出粘腻腻的呻吟。流星眼睛有些无处安放，索性低头向她索起吻来，很快房间里就充满了他们唇舌交缠的声音。

　　下面的运动未曾减弱，他的腰十分精壮，年龄小是一个因素，另一方面他最近也在健身，腹肌的轮廓已经出来了，算是小有成就。

　　在他毫不斯文的进攻下，地上已经积了一堆小水洼，是从她的体内出来的，大部分是自己流出来的，小部分被他带出来。

　　这样还不够，MC的腿被他举了起来，推到她的身上，摁着她快速地抽插。她的乳房被挤在正中间，两团软肉可怜巴巴地被挤扁，嫣红的乳头上挂着几颗水珠。他眼前一热，低头舔了去，乳头亮晶晶地裹上了他的唾液。

　　“啊……流星……”

　　那里很敏感，她轻声哼叫起来，像是溪水行到了狭窄的河道，小心翼翼地收起水流，细水慢行。金流星喜欢她发出的这种气音，平时难得一听，她毕竟比他大一些，比起他总是游刃有余。

　　仿佛受到了鼓舞，他捞起她的身子抱在怀里，然后抵着桌子快速而激烈地进攻着。她的哭腔从咿咿呀呀的呻吟中挤出来，像是被摔碎在地上的瓷碗裂成不规则的瓷片。她的呻吟是无意义的，但是非常悦耳动听，他疯了一般地想听到更多，所以一只手揉上了她的绵软，用力留下了一抹指痕，另一只手摁着她的腰肢，让她与自己贴得更紧密些。

　　MC的眼泪漫过了眼眶，她被艹红了眼睛，这下更像小兔子了。

　　“唔……啊……要到了……”

　　她的水声越来越响了，每次流星顶进去，都能感受到内壁润滑液的充裕。于是最后几下抽插，他的阴茎感受到了什么，她的高潮即将来临时总是有预兆的，比如推开他最后的手，微微痉挛的身子，涨红的耳垂和呕吐一样推挤阴茎的内壁。

　　于是他瞅准时机熟练地拔了出来，晶亮的水花洒到了他的白大褂上，无色透明，却晕开了小片布料。

　　（3）

　　兔子真的很厉害。

　　成为兔子后对自己的丈夫又有了进一步的理解，他撸过其他小动物后，会带着明显的体味，她不喜欢，所以总是不让下班回家的他碰。

　　当然，金医生不必烦恼这个问题，只要洗个澡，香喷喷的一出来，小兔子就立刻急忙跑到他身上，埋在颈窝里求他快点去床上。

　　兔子真的是诡异的生物，在毛茸茸界里。

　　“我敢打赌……你在学校撸的那些兔子，肯定都疯了一样想跟你做爱……你真的太会应付我们小兔子了……”

　　“唔……真的吗，我才知道诶，兔子会这么想？”

　　MC不屑地发出一声冷哼：“哪只兔子不想呢？所以你有养他们吗？”

　　“没有，那些兔子是解剖用的。”他一本正经地回忆起来：“都死了。”

　　


End file.
